


Midnight in the Commander's Loft

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Revas Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: It was chilly again in the loft, but neither of the two intertwined bodies on the bed noticed, lust warming them enough that the night air was kept at bay.
Relationships: Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Revas Lavellan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Midnight in the Commander's Loft

It was chilly again in the loft, but neither of the two intertwined bodies on the bed noticed, lust warming them enough that the night air was kept at bay. 

Revas arched his back and ground his hips down, his eyelashes fluttering as he gasped out his pleasure. Cullen moaned beneath him, fingers tight on his lover's hips as he thrust upwards, never taking his eyes off Revas' face. 

They'd kept the pace slower this time, after the first where Revas had boldly walked into his office, locked all the doors and stood in front of Cullen's desk as he sat there, bemused. He'd had his hands on his hips, a raised eyebrow and a meaningful smirk about those gorgeous lips. Cullen hadn't had to think twice before dropping his quill where it lay on the page and followed him up to the loft. His lover had proceeded to get on his knees as they were both still dressed, impatiently tearing open the laces to Cullen's breeches. After reciprocating, they had undressed completely and laid together, touching, getting each other worked up again.

In the present, Cullen could feel his climax getting closer by the second, fueled by the wonderful, warm, wet,  _ tight _ grasp of Revas' body around his cock and the beautiful, shameless noises. He could tell the other was close as well, if the pitch of those breathy cries and the way he clenched around Cullen with increasing frequency were any indication. It was likely that he was waiting for Cullen to come inside though, Revas had confessed to him a few weeks after they'd first slept together, quite frankly, that he was rather fond of the feeling of Cullen's spend filling him up and then eventually, dripping out of him between his thighs. Cullen had blushed hotly, but the thought of it and the sight of it later had fueled several further rounds.

Revas had now grasped himself, held his own leaking cock at the base to stop himself from coming and the exquisite strain of it on his face had Cullen involuntarily clenching all extremities before thrusting up into him in a few short bursts before he was gritting his teeth and coming himself. A short cry escaped him and that was enough for Revas as well, painting both of their stomachs as he threw his head back, bracing himself with both hands behind him on Cullen's thighs.

As Cullen's breathing steadied, he brought his hands up from their grip on his lover's hips, caressing his ribs, over his still heaving chest and over his shoulders, pulling him down so he lay on top. Revas nuzzled his face into Cullen's neck, sighing happily and turned his face up for a kiss. Cullen grinned at the completely fucked-out expression on his face and obliged. Together, they stayed like that, with Cullen still inside him, as they succumbed to sleep at last.


End file.
